In the field of head and neck diagnostics and surgery, there exist a variety of head fixation devices (herein also referred to as “HFDs” or “HFD” in singular) to help stabilize a patient before undergoing a procedure. In some instances it can be useful to attach various other components to the head fixation device being used. While a variety of HFDs and apparatuses used to attach various components to a HFD or other support or stabilizing device have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.